Destino
by Aya Fujimiya -SxY
Summary: Si no se pudo amar en una epoca, sera en la otra. Seto x Yami. One-shot.


_**  
Destino**_

Fan Fic Yu-Gi-Oh  
Pareja: Seto x Yami (Prideshipping)  
Genero: Au-Romance.  
Autora: Aya Fujimiya

_"The Prideshipping is Passion"_

El mediodía acababa de llegar, y en la universidad de Tokio un joven de cabellos exóticos caminaba presuroso rumbo a la biblioteca; tenía un grupo de estudio exactamente a esa hora y por mala suerte llegaba tarde. Estaba tan presuroso y solo tenia en la cabeza la hora, que no se fijaba nada a su alrededor; así que grande fue la sorpresa al sentir ser tomado velozmente del brazo izquierdo y jalado por alguien quien no dudo en besarlo para su sorpresa.

-"Que mal educado amor, mira que ignorarme"

-"Seto…"

De nuevo lo había dejado sin palabras. Pareciera que eso es lo que mejor sabe hacer su pareja últimamente: dejarlo embelezado. Y como no, si tenia como pareja al joven mas guapo de toda la universidad. Alto, tez blanca, cabello sedoso color caoba, ojos azules cuales zafiros, figura envidiable. Cielos, era perfecto, y era todo suyo.

-"Lo siento"-decía alzando una de sus manos y acariciando tiernamente su mejilla-"Es que tengo grupo de Biología en la biblioteca, y se me hizo tarde por que tu padre me entretuvo en el teléfono"

-"Mi padre?"-una leve expresión de sorpresa invadió su rostro. Era cierto que ellos se llevaban bien, pero que necesitaba su padre de Yami?-"Y pues, de que hablaron?"-pregunto con curiosidad.

-"Me dijo de que esta noche habría una cena en tu casa, eh invito a mis padres y a mi a asistir"-termino de decir con una sonrisa.

-"Tu padre también vendrá?"-entonces el semblante del ojiazul de mostró una seña de especulación. No era que se llevara mal con su futuro suegro, solo que lamentablemente su padre, y el de su pareja, eran algo… especiales.

-"Si."- y luego de analizar la expresión de su novio sonrió para si y prosiguió hablando-"Vamos amor, si yo puedo con tu padre, tu puedes con el mió"-y termino de decir con una pequeña risa de lo mas encantadora.

-"Si, tienes razón"-entonces al verlo no puedo evitar sonreír. Ese era el gran logro que habría logrado Yami en él. Aunque pensándolo a fondo, Yami podía hacer con el todo lo que quisiera, y no le sorprendería que un día de estos también se le quitase el sarcasmo hacia los demás como por arte de magia; y no era para menos, si el tenia como pareja al ser mas exótico y cautivador de este mundo… Ojos color rubís, cabello de fuego, tez blanca como la nieve, una figura exquisita, y unos labios… pero que labios. Y era todo suyo.

Y ante esos pensamientos, decidió acompañarlo con actos, así que se apego mas a su pareja, enroscando sus brazos en esa cintura tan deseable que poseía el mas bajo y procediendo a inclinarse hacia su rostro. Yami al ver venir esos labios a los suyos, procedió a alzar sus brazos y pasarlos por el cuello de su novio, y así luego sus bocas se juntaron, probándose mutuamente y tomándose su tiempo en ellos mismos. No importaba la hora, no importaba el lugar, y no importaba los demás, solo eran ellos dos, el uno para el otro y así seria siempre, por que ellos eran un solo ser, y sin el otro eran simplemente nada.

Pasaron algunos segundos, y entonces Yami rompió el beso.

-"Ok amor, hora de irme, tengo que estudiar"

-"Vas a dejarme aquí tan solo?"-el tono usado era entre divertido y manipulador.

-"Si, así es, por que si no Victoria me matara"

-"Y si yo la mato a ella primero?"-ahora algo de disgusto tornaban sus palabras. Conocía a esa tal Victoria, compañera de clases de Yami. Cabello largo negro, ojos celestes, tez morena, figura delgada… bah, una simple estudiante más de la universidad, la cual se había atrevido a posar sus ojos en su pareja. La detestaba, ya que muy a pesar de saber que el era la pareja de Yami, a esa muchacha le valía un bledo, ya que siempre se las ingeniaba para salir con Yami con la excusa de algún grupo de estudio, acompañar a comprar algo, o un sin fin de cosas, y como su pareja era demasiado noble para decir que no, se les veía juntos de arriba para abajo por toda la universidad, y era obvio que eso no le agradaba para nada. Conocía a esa clase de personas, solo esperaban el momento propicio para actuar, pero si se le ocurriera hacer algo, mas vale que sepa correr, por que el se las cobraría muy caro.

-"Pues si la matas, nadie me dará los apuntes de las clases extras"-decía con un tanto de humor.

Seto solo se limito a sonreírle, y en eso vieron como un grupo de chicas que pasaba al otro lado del pasillo, los miraban con…fascinación; y como no, si ellos eran la tan famosa pareja de la universidad de la cual siempre se hablaba.

Seto Kaiba, hijo del presidente de KC Yamato Kaiba. Su padre al igual que el eran muy atractivos. Su madre por su parte, la señora Kisa Kaiba, era una gran científica y ayudaba a su esposo con los inventos de KC, y también cabía decir que poseía una belleza admirable.

Yami Motou, hijo de Yamashita Motou, gran genio especialista en hologramas tridimensionales, trabaja como socio con el padre de Kaiba, y era una de las grandes mentes sobre esa área de todo Japón. Su madre por su parte, Kyoko Motou, era una apasionada diseñadora de moda, que siempre se encontraba viajando por diversos eventos y desfiles, y poseía una gracia y belleza única; no por nada de vez en cuando ella misma modelaba sus atuendos en sus pasarelas.

Oh si, todos sabían todo lo necesario sobre ellos dos, siempre eran el centro de atención en reuniones, eventos, y fiestas de la universidad. Se les podría decir que eran: la pareja boom de la Universidad de Tokio.

Yami solo se sonrojo un poco al ver como los veían, y luego de un rato las chicas doblaron en un pasillo y desaparecieron.

-"Eres demasiado sexy, debes comprenderlas"-decía un tanto divertido Seto, viendo como aquel comentario hacia sonrojar aun mas a su pareja. El efecto fue el deseado.

-"No digas cosas tan vergonzosas…"-reclamaba aun con un leve rubor. Fue entonces que recordó la hora, le dio un último beso a su novio, y procedió a seguir su camino.-"Te veo mas tarde en tu casa entonces!"-grito antes de doblar en un pasillo, levantando su mano y agitándola para despedirse. Seto le sonrió y asintió.

_**Al anochecer...**_

Eran las 8 de la noche, y en la mansión Kaiba todo estaba preparado para una exclusiva cena para sus invitados.

El señor Yamato rondaba el salón principal de la elegante mansión, con ropas simples, pero elegantes. Muy a pesar de ser un hombre de negocios, el traje de terno no era de su agrado, y además no hacia falta usarla en esta reunión, ya que seria una cena casi intima, conocía a los Motou, y oh, si que los conocía. Los consideraba parte de la familia.

Fue entonces que vio bajar a su hijo por las escaleras del salón, y al igual que el, no llevaba ropas formales, pero eso no le quitaba para nada elegancia.

-"Mmm, que guapo, seguro Yami pensara igual"-manifestaba con una sonrisa, buscando provocar de alguna manera a su hijo.

-"Ya deja de decir esas cosas papa"-pero Seto nunca caía en el juego, sabia que lo único que quería hacer su padre era apenarlo de alguna manera, pero el era demasiado orgullos y frió como para caer en esas cosas.

-"Bueno bueno, al menos intente"-decía encogiéndose de hombros, y ver como su esposa salía del comedor con rumbo a la cocina.-"Pasa algo amor?"

-"Solo quiero ver como van los postres, quiero que Yami se fascine con el crème brulée que mande a hacer."-unas sonrisa acompañaba sus palabras.

-"Le encantara, no te preocupes"

-"Pero…"

-"Mama"-intervenía Seto- "si vas a la cocina solo será para presionar al cheff, el sabe lo que hace"

Entonces su madre volteo a mirarlo con ternura, y comenzó a acercársele, alzando sus manos para acomodar el cuello de su camisa.

-"Lo siento hijo, solo quiero que todo salga perfecto, y que tu y Yami pasen con nosotros una linda velada. Sabemos lo importante que es el para ti, así que también lo es para nosotros"- Fue entonces que a Seto se le dibujo una leve sonrisa en el rostro, muy sutil, pero su madre la pudo apreciar muy bien.

-"Gracias"

La dama respondió a esa sonrisa con una mas amena, y luego giro y vio a su esposo con especulación.

-"Y tu"-dijo señalándolo-"mas vale de que esta vez te comportes, y no hagas nada que me avergüence frente a mi yerno, o a su padre".- Y de la cabeza del señor Yamato cayó una sutil gota.

Pero la pequeña discusión familiar se quedo en el aire, al escuchar como el timbre de la puerta principal comenzó a sonar.

-"Ya están aquí"-dijo en voz alta Yamato. Viendo como un mayordomo comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la puerta a abrirla, pero su hijo lo intercepto diciéndole que el lo haría. Entonces con ambas manos abrió las dos puertas, y hay estaban sus preciados invitados.

-"Buenas noches"-saludo respetuosamente Seto, con una leve reverencia hacia los padres de Yami.

-"Kya, tan educado como siempre"-decía muy amena la madre de Yami, la cual cabía decir se veía deslumbrante, y como no, si era sumamente hermosa. Tenia cabello dorado como rayos de sol, en una combinación de lacio, que terminaba ondulado; su tez era sumamente blanca y sus labios rojos cuales rosas mas bellas; ojos color violetas y una sonrisa única. Alzo una de sus manos y la dirigió hacia su yerno, ante lo cual Seto la tomo y le beso el dorso muy caballerosamente.

Entonces Yamashita también respondió el saludo, extendiéndole la mano en un fuerte y amistoso apretón, con un –"Es bueno verte Seto"- Por su parte el padre de Yami no se quedaba atrás en atractivo. No era muy alto, pero eso no le quitaba puntos a su encanto. Tenia cabello sedoso color rojo fuego, que caía de una manera muy sensual en su rostro haciéndolo ver como un adolescente. Sus ojos eran color rubís, que hacia juego muy bien con su cabello, y era de tez pálida, la cual fácilmente envidiaría cualquiera.

Y luego Seto giro su vista y vio más detalladamente a Yami. También, al igual que el, estaba vestido con ropa informal, pero todo le quedaba perfectamente bien…La silueta que poseía hacia resaltar cada prenda que traía puesta, y la verdad aunque viera a Yami en pijama, también pensaría que se vería divino. Seto era simplemente un hombre enamorado.

Tomo una de las manos de Yami muy sutilmente, y al igual que con su madre, la beso, sutil, muy sutil….y luego procedió a mirarlo a los ojos, Yami por su parte solo le sonrió y en su mirada había fascinación.

Sin dejar de soltar la mano de Yami, invito a pasar a los padres de este, y luego el también camino de la mano con su pareja hasta donde se encontraban los demás.

-"Kyoko!"-gritaba un tanto animada la señora Kaiba, ya que ella y la madre de Yami eran muy buena amigas, pero no se veían muy a menudo por sus trabajos y demás proyectos.-"Es buen verte, y vaya que te ves bien mujer".

-"Pues yo puedo decir lo mismo de ti amiga"- la madre de Kaiba por su parte tenia el cabello largo sumamente lacio de color negro, ojos del mismo color y una figura esbelta. Era una mujer muy atractiva.

Yami y Seto vieron como sus madres comenzaron a parlotear, y entonces se dieron cuenta de que esa conversación tenía para rato. Se miraron y sonrieron, en verdad que ellas parecían de esas personas que hablaban hasta por los codos.

Entonces vieron como el padre de Kaiba se dirigía al señor Motou, y extendía su mano en señal de saludo.

-"Tanto tiempo sin vernos Yamashita"- el padre de Kaiba ah pesar de poseer 38 años, no los aparentaba. Era alto, y vaya que lo era, era de tez envidiable y blanca, poseía ojos color azul zafiro, herencia que le dio a su hijo; y cabello de color castaño claro, un poco mas largo, casi llegándole a los hombros. Así que si se le analizaba bien, no aparentaba tener más de 25.

Con padres y madres como ellos, era difícil no tener hijos tan guapos y exóticos como lo eran los suyos.

-"Lo mismo digo Yamato"-respondía mientras alzaba su mano para estrecharlo. Y cuando se vieron, en sus ojos había…sugestión.

Pero su saludo no duro mucho, ya que sintieron como sus esposas los veían con ojos fijos, muy fijos. Ante lo cual Yamato solo sonrió, y Yamashita se limito a soltarse del saludo. Entonces fue cuando un mayordomo se les acerco y procedió a hablar.

-"La cena esta servida señores, si gustan síganme por aquí por favor."- Todos comenzaron a caminar siguiendo al mayordomo, y entrado al comedor principal de la mansión, el cual era majestuoso. Las damas eran acompañadas por sus esposos hacia sus respectivos asientos, mientras Seto era quien acompañaba a Yami, y muy gentilmente le retiro levemente el asiento como todo caballero para que pudiera sentarse.

En la mesa había diversidad de platos y todo se veía delicioso, mientras todos comían, las madres de Seto y Yami hablaban de lo último que habían hecho en sus viajes y cuales eran sus futuros planes y proyectos.

Por su parte los padres comían en silencio, pero de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo y luego ponían atención de nuevo a sus platos. No podían hablar abiertamente, no con sus esposas mirándolos de vez en cuando.

Seto por su parte le preguntaba a Yami si la comida era de su agrado, a lo cual el respondía que hace tiempo que no comía algo tan exquisito, con una amplia sonrisa acompañando sus palabras.

Y luego de un tiempo moderado, la cena termino, así que Kisa se levanto de su asiento, pidiéndole a sus invitados a que la acompañaran a la sala principal de la mansión, para continuar hay la charla tan amena que tenían. Sus invitados asistieron, y todos se levantaron de la mesa, siguiendo a su anfitriona hacia el otro ambiente.

Entraron y se sentaron, viendo como unos mayordomos venían con un par de vinos en bandeja, procediendo a servirles una copa a cada uno.

-"Ah, lo siento, yo no tomo"-se disculpo Yami ante el mayordomo, y ante la madre de Seto. La cual pareció recordarlo de golpe, y se llevo una mano a la boca en un gesto sutil, algo apenada.

-"Lo siento mucho Yami-kun, se me había olvidado"-y la bella dama le pidió disculpas.

-"No no. No se preocupe"-decía Yami con una sonrisa. Entonces la mujer le pidió a su mayordomo que le trajera alguna bebida a su yerno. A lo cual el mayordomo no demoro en volver, y le ofreció su bebida respectiva a Yami.

-"Y dime Seto, como te va en la universidad?"-pregunto Yamashita, viendo a aquel muchacho.

-"Pues muy bien señor gracias. A pesar de estar en exámenes finales, me las manejo bien junto con el trabajo de KC"

-"Oh, sumamente admirable"-alzo su copa en señal de brindis hacia el, y tomo un sorbo.

-"Y dígame, a ud. como le fue en su viaje a América?"-Seto no era de hablar mucho, pero tenia que ser cortes con sus futuros suegros. Como se dice: si quieres ganarte a la pareja, debes ganarte a los padres.

-"Pues ya sabes, problemas técnicos aquí y allá, pero nada que no pueda resolver. Ahora Kaiba Landia trabaja al 100 allá"

-"Siempre ud. es de gran ayuda para KC"-Entonces Yamashita solo le sonrió, y luego volvió a tomar la palabra.

-"Es un gusto trabajar con uds. pero como sabes viajo mucho, así que en el tiempo que no este en Tokio, te pido de que siempre veas por mi hijo"-y luego dirigió su vista hacia su heredero, ante lo cual este lo miro con reproche.

-"No tengo 5 años papa"

-"No, tienes 4 para mi"

Y ante ese comentario, Seto no pudo evitar sonreír en forma de risa, cosa que se dio cuenta inmediatamente Yami.

-"Seto… tu también?"-lo miraba igual con reproche.

-"Discúlpame, no volverá a pasar"

Las madres de ambos vieron aquella escena, y se quedaron encantadas.

-"Kya, si que nuestros hijos hacen una bella pareja juntos"

-"Tienes mucha razón Kyoko, y te imaginas a nuestros nietos?"- y entonces pareciese que ambas comenzaron a imaginar, y Yami no puedo evitar sonrojarse ante ese comentario y expresión de ambas.

El padre de Kaiba por su parte reía algo animado ante la escena, mientras Yamashita solo se limitaba a sonreír. Seto por su parte solo miraba a Yami con ternura, y su madre se percato de eso.

-"Y todo se lo debes a tu querida madre, y tu futura suegra hijo"-le dijo a su heredero.

Seto miraba a su madre con una leve expresión de duda, y luego entendió lo que quiso decir.

-"Es cierto"-procedió a decir Kyoko, quien miraba a su amiga, y luego ambas miraban a sus esposos- "Si no hubiera sido por nosotras, uds. jamás se hubieran tenido, y sus padres seguirían siendo pareja."-Y ante ese comentario, que parecía reproche, unas gotas caían por las cabezas de los señores Kaiba y Motou.

Oh si, 'pareja'. Cuando se decía que los Motou y los Kaiba eran íntimos amigos, no era en vano. Yamashita, Kyoko, Yamato y Kisa, se conocían desde la época de universidad en Tokio. Pero en aquella época, Yamato y Yamashita eran pareja, oh si, pareja, tal y como se dice, y todo lo que significase el termino, y eran la envidia de todo el campus debido a su atractivo y coeficiente intelectual, al igual que pasa con sus hijos en la actualidad.

Fue en la época que eran pareja cuando conocieron a Kyoko y Kisa, unas estudiantes de traslado, que poseían una belleza e inteligencia admirable, y como es obvio eran muy populares entre los muchachos.

Pero a pesar de que Yamato y Yamashita estaban juntos, por cosas del destino y demás, luego de un tiempo terminaron, y paso otro tiempo en el cuales cada uno era pareja de ambas señoritas, y así siguieron hasta el día que se graduaron, y posteriormente se casaron.

Pero pareciese que la historia no acababa hay, ya que, muy a pesar de que estaban casados, aquellos dos hombres aun tenían en sus miradas sugestión hacia el otro. Y no era que no estaban felices al lado de sus esposas, a ellas las adoraban y amaban con toda el alma, pero lo que vivieron en su época de universidad, seria algo imborrable, aun con el tiempo.

-"Oh si… yo recuerdo una anécdota"-decía sonriente el padre de Seto, llevándose la mano al mentón y acariciándosela en señal de evocar algún recuerdo.

-"Yamato…"-decía el padre de Yami, mirando a su consuegro con especulación…temiendo un recuerdo bochornoso para el…

-"No te preocupes"-le decía sonriéndole, y procediendo a narrar un recuerdo de aquella época.

_-Yamato Kaiba camina por los pasillos de la universidad de Tokio, con rumbo a su siguiente clase, pero ese día estaba mas que irritado…Momentos antes se había topado con un grupo de alborotosas muchachas, que no dejaban de gritarle lo guapo que era, y pedían una cita con el. En realidad no sabia hasta que punto podían ser de pesadas sus compañeras de universidad, pero debía aprender a controlar su mal genio, por que si no un día de estos terminaría mandando al diablo a cada una de ellas._

_Se detuvo en su camino, y vio hacia su derecha, donde se encontraba una pequeña colina en la cual había mucha vegetación, y como sabia, si caminabas un poco mas e ibas al otro lado de esta, te toparías con el pequeño bosque que tenia la universidad, Y el recordaba un lugar especifico donde la gustaba leer en paz, así que por hoy decidiría saltarse una clase, e ir a ese sitio a tratar de relajarse, por que en verdad lo necesitaba._

_Camino y siguió caminando, hasta llegar a la cima de la pequeña colina, y desde hay el paisaje era hermoso, pero siguió su camino, y diviso aquel árbol en el cual le gustaba recostarse, tomar un buen libro y quedarse de largo un buen tiempo. Pero al llegar se llevo una gran sorpresa… alguien mas se encontraba hay._

_Lo miro de lejos, eran un joven, el cual se encontraba sumergido en su lectura así que pareció no notar la presencia del otro. Pero por su parte Yamato comenzó a verlo con detalle, y wao, si que era atractivo a simple vista… Nunca lo había visto y por un momento pensó que quizás no era estudiante de la universidad, pero esa idea se fue al ver grabado el logo de la U. de Tokio en su maleta. Entonces… un estudiante de intercambio?_

_Pero se detuvo en sus pensamientos al ver como el joven dejaba el libro de lado, y al sentir que había alguien mas giro su vista hacia Yamato, y ambos se vieron._

_Yamato se quedo maravillado ante aquellos ojos… jamás había visto ese tipo de color rubís en nadie… y con ese cabello rojizo, combinaba muy bien…pero…que diablos estaba pensando? Así que sacudió levemente su cabeza ante esos pensamientos, pero se detuvo en su acto al ver como aquel muchacho comenzaba a lazar una de sus manos, señalándolo._

_-"Bishounen"-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir con una inocente sonrisa en los labios ante lo cual Yamato…_

_-"Ah?"-con una gota de sudor ante el inusual comentario…_

_-"Hahaha, lo siento, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente"-decía entre pequeñas risas, ante lo cual Yamato lo miraba con peculiaridad. Luego aquel joven tomo su libro y lo guardo, procediendo a levantarse y sacudiendo levemente sus ropas._

_-"En verdad pensé que nadie venia por aquí, pero veo que este también es tu sitio de lectura, lamento haber venido"-se disculpo con una formal reverencia, lo cual incomodo un poco a Yamato._

_-"Pero que cosas dices… el campus es para todos, no tienes por que disculparte…"-desviando su mirada a otra parte._

_-"En serio?"-aquel muchacho de erguía de nuevo con una amplia sonrisa en los labios-"Gracias"_

_Yamato vio aquella expresión en el joven…y por un momento, muy involuntariamente, respondió a esa sonrisa, con una suya propia, muy sutil._

_-"Pero que mal educado de mi parte!"-prácticamente gritaba aquel joven, lo cual hizo asustar a Yamato y nuevamente una gota apareció.-"Mi nombres es Motou, Yamashita Motou, mucho gusto"-luego extendió su mano en señal de saludo, esperando la respuesta del otro._

_Yamato por su parte aun veía al joven con algo de peculiaridad…El no era de ser muy amistoso que digamos, así que dudaba responder el gesto…pero ante esos ojos que lo miraban impaciente, no pudo negarse._

_-"Kaiba, Yamato Kaiba"-se presentaba formalmente, correspondiendo el saludo de mano. Y ahora, genial…tenía una piel muy tersa._

_-"Yamto eh?, lindo nombre"_

_-"No digas mi nombre tan fácilmente…"_

_-"Entonces no te puedo decir Yamato-chan?"-una risa acompañaba sus palabras, mientras Yamato esta vez se ruborizo ante semejante derivación de su nombre, y luego ambos sin querer, empezaron a reír.-_

**_-Fin del recuerdo-_**

_  
_-"Hahahaha, papa, como se te pudo ocurrir el 'chan'?"-preguntaba muy animado Yami.

-"Es que se le veía tan serio, que pensé en algo que lo hiciera romper esa barrera"-y al recordar esa escena… se puso a reír junto con su hijo. Pero no eran los únicos, Kyoko y Kisa también reían por lo bajo, y Seto trataba de mantener su porte sereno…pero el ver la expresión de tedio en su padre, se le hizo un poco difícil.

-"Si si, jajaja…"-remedaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-"Vamos Yamato, es divertido"-alegaba Yamashita.

Y luego Yamato se levanto con cara de pocos amigos, dirigiéndose hacia Yamashita, y alzando sus manos con rumbo a su cuello, pero Yamashita entre risas lo detuvo sosteniéndole ambas muñecas.

-"La violencia es mala Yamato"-decía algo divertido.

-"Solo déjame un poco… te juro que no re dolerá"

Y ante tal escena todos reían abiertamente. En verdad esta velada era sumamente agradable.

Pero entonces Kisa se levanto de su asiento como rayo, llamando la atención de todos.

-"Me olvide de algo en la cocina!. Kyoko me acompañas?".Ante lo cual su amiga asintió y también se levanto.

-"Lo que traeré te encantara Yami"-le decía a su yerno guiñándole muy alegre. Yami se limito a sonreírle y a sentir, para luego ver como ambas señoras se retiraban rumbo a la cocina.

Entonces Yamato se separo levemente de Yamashita, procediendo a tomar asiento junto a este, y luego ambos miraban a sus hijos, que estaban sentados en el sofá frente a ellos.

-"Cada vez que los veo a uds. me hacen recordar a mi y a su padre en la época de universidad"-decía con una sonrisa Yamashita, ante lo cual Yami sonrió.

-"Uds… se querían mucho?"

Luego ambos señores se miraron, sonrieron y volvieron su vista hacia sus herederos.

-"Es obvio que no con la intensidad que uds. poseen, pero tuvimos una buena época en esos tiempos"

-"Además…"-ahora era el padre de Kaiba quien tomaba la palabra.-"lo que no pudo ser, uds lo harán realidad por nosotros"

Y eso era cierto. A pesar de no haber podido estar juntos, sabian que de alguna manera la historia no acabaría hay, si no fue posible esa relación en el pasado, la seria ahora, por que sus hijos eran parte de ellos, y ellos a la vez.

Entonces Yamato vio a Yami y le sonrió

-"Me disculparas si fui algo pesado en otras reuniones, pero me encantaba tu parecido a Yamashita"-Y vaya que si le pedía disculpas, ya que en reuniones anteriores, una de las cosas que Yamato hacia era el decirle a Yami lo atractivo que era, cosa que hacia incomodar de vez en cuanto a este.

-"Y yo también te pido disculpas a ti Seto"-ahora Yamashita hablaba, ya que el pasaba por lo mismo, pero claro que en menor proporción, pero sabia que de todas maneras algún comentario debió incomodar al joven.

-"No se preocupe señor"-luego tomo una de las manos de Yami y siguió hablando- "Mas que disculparlo, le estoy agradecido que me permita estar con su hijo."

-"Seto…"-Yami mirada a su pareja, y aquellas palabras lo conmovieron.

-"Eres un buen muchacho Seto, y se que solo tu lo harás feliz"

-"Así lo haré, y si me permite…"-entonces Seto comenzó a buscar algo en uno de sus bolsillos, llamando la atención de sus padres, y luego saco una pequeña cajita, ante lo cual Yamato y Yamashita miraban con gran sorpresa, pero Yami aun no parecía entender que era lo que pasaba…

Seto procedió a levantarse de su asiento y colocarse frente a Yami, quien lo miraba con algo de duda, para luego ver como su novio se arrodillaba ante el y procedía a tomar una de sus manos.

En ese mismo instante volvían Kyoko y Kisa, con un par de bandejas en mano, y se quedaron con los ojos abiertos al ver aquella escena, y como era obvio, sabían que era lo que se venia.

-"Yami…"-procedió a decir Seto muy lentamente, con una de sus manos tomando la suya, y en la otra la pequeña caja-"Se de que aun somos estudiantes, y nos falta un poco mas de tiempo para graduarnos, pero…"-entonces con ambas manos abrió la cajita y grande fue la sorpresa de Yami al ver un hermoso anillo de plata con incrustes de zafiros en el.

-"Seto, tu…"-ahora al fin Yami entendía a que iba todo esto.

-"No te lo pido ahora…pero quisiera que cuando nos graduemos…aceptes casarte conmigo"

-"Kya!"-decía en un grito ahogado, muy animada Kyoko.

-"Shhhh!!"-Kisa trataba de calmar a su amiga para no interrumpir el momento.

-"Yo… yo…"-Yami se había quedado sin palabras… y Yamato y Yamashita miraban con mucho interés la escena, esperando la respuesta…y era obvio que sus esposas estaban mas que emocionadas ante la situación.

Entonces todos vieron como Yami comenzaba a agachar su rostro, y a temblar levemente, entonces todos se preocuparon, aun más Seto.

-"Yami?..."-acaso…seria posible que… no quisiera?...No podía ser cierto…si Yami lo rechazaba…el no podria soportarlo... como podría vivir sin tenerlo a su lado, como…

-"Si, claro que si"-entonces Yami interrumpió los pensamientos de su pareja con aquella palabras, y alzando su rostro para verlo, y grande fue la sorpresa de Seto al verlo entre lagrimas, con una expresión de alegría en el rostro-"Por su puesto que si me casare contigo"

-"Kyaaaaa!" –ahora las madres no retuvieron la emoción, tirando lo que tenian en manos y gritando de jubilo.

Vieron como Yami le extendía con algo de pena la mano a Seto, y este procedió a tomar el anillo de la cajita, y a colocarlo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha, a lo cual Yami comenzó a llorar mas mientras sonreía, y cuando Seto termino, Yami se lanzo a sus brazos ahora comenzando a llorar en su hombro, y Seto lo abrazaba fuertemente, agradeciéndole el que lo escogiera para pasar con el toda la vida.

Los padres de ambos comenzaron a aplaudir con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros, y las madres empezaban a llorar de emoción, al igual que Yami.

-"Esto es lo mas hermoso que eh visto en mi vida…"-lloraba sumamente feliz la madre de Yami.

-"Te entiendo amiga…"-Kisa la acompañaba en lagrimas, y ninguna podía contenerse. Pero eran lágrimas de emoción, ahora serian familia, y sus hijos estarían juntos, casados, como siempre lo esperaron.

Sus esposos se levantaron de sus asientos, ofreciéndoles un par de pañuelos para las lágrimas, las cuales ellas tomaron gustosas con los corazones llenos de gozo.

Seto quien aun abrazaba a Yami levanto un poco la mirada, girándola levemente para ver a los padres de Yami, y sonriéndoles abiertamente.

-"Yo lo haré muy feliz, se los aseguro"

-"Lo sabemos hijo"-respondía Yamashita

-"Y a partir de ahora uds. serán uno solo"-termino de decir Yamato.

**Fin.**

Aya Fujimiya:

Pues…un día me levante y tenia esta idea en mente, me pareció muy linda, y antes de estar ocupada en algo mas decidí redactarla para compartirla con todas uds.  
Espero que el fic allá sido de su agrado, ya que para mi si lo fue, y personalmente…me encanto los padres de Yami y Kaiba, especialmente Yamashita, me lo imagine tan lindo como lo describo, y creo que quizás lo use para otro fic xD

Y pues sin mas que decir, me retiro, ah ver si se me ocurre alguna otra idea para un one-shot, y prometo actualizar en estos días los demás fics que eh dejado pendiente, tomen esto como un capitulo de compensación por mi demora n.nU. Y como siempre digo, y se ah vuelto mi frase patentada:_______ "The Prideshipping is Passion"_


End file.
